Choices Define The World
by Revolving Karma
Summary: When Barbara is put into a comma, Dick's life begins to fall apart he moves to a new city where he finds new friends, but when the team disbands because they are no longer kids, he decides to move back to Gotham with his new girlfriend Starfire. Everything seems to be okay until someone from his past, comes to his present. Will he make a decision that will change his life forever.
1. Ice To See You

**It was dark and Stormy, the rain fell upon my suit, turning my red costume into dark red. I wiped the rain off of my domino mask. I Jumped down through the glass rooftop, covering my face with my cape. Batman and Batgirl landed next to me, **

"Do you think he will ever stop running?" said Barbara with one hand on her hip

"I don't know but if we stand here talking, we'll never get him," Bruce ran down the hallway and into the shadows

"Why does he always have to be so serious?"

"Why do you have to always question him?"

"Don't know Babs, why do you always question me!" I said turning towards her and staring angrily into her eyes,

She said "I don't Know maybe its because I secretly like you." while putting her pointer finger on her chin,

"Really?"

"Of course not." she pushed my head away and ran after Bruce,

I called her a liar then ran right behind her,

"Enjoying the show?" she said as I quickly turned my eyes away from her body

"You wish."

**We caught up to Bruce who was holding a Batarang while standing in front of a criminal I could not identify, he was hidden behind the shadows. Once the unknown criminal spoke I realized who it was,**

"Batman do not worry, I did not come here to harm anyone, I simply came here to take a heart."

"Victor, you know other people need that heart."

"They are not important, the only thing that is important is my sweet Norah."

"I can not let you potentially kill people."

"Then you leave me no choice," Mr. Freeze stepped out of the shadows and pointed a gun at Bruce.

Batman extended his arm out and yelled,

"Freeze!"

"That is what I Intend to do!"

Mr. Freeze pulled the trigger, the ice spiralled out and spread across the room, it created a giant block of ice dividing the room in half. Bruce, Barbara, and I on one side and Mr. Freeze on the other. Mr. Freeze opened up a clear glass freezer, he carefully took out a heart and put it into a small container. He lifted up the ice box and ran out of the door. Batman threw a glowing Batarang on the block of ice,

"What is that gonna do?" I said puzzled

**Batman stood back and told everyone to do so as well. After five seconds the Batarang exploded and made a hole into the thick ice. **

"Does that answer your question Dicky." said Barbara as she followed Bruce out of the ice and out the door. When we arrived at the end of the stairs, Mr. Freeze had already gotten in a car and sped off.

"Are we gonna let him get away!" screamed Barbara, she extended her hand at the street Mr. Freeze was driving down.

"Silly Babs, Bruce put a tracker on him before he could get away."

**She raised her eyebrow and look at Bruce, he just simply nodded. **

I said "Told You", she crossed her arms against her chest and turned away from us.

"Don't get angry Babs, you just gotta work on your detective skills." I said while puffing out my chest.

**She turned around and poked her fingers into my chest, **

"Don't tell me what to work on, you got it!"

"Enough!" shouted bruce, "We have to go after him."

"Ah, Bruce it's almost twelve and I have school tomorrow."

"So do I." said Barbara

**Bruce stared at both of us and said, **

"Okay then both of you go home, I will take him down."

"No problem Bruce." I said, I walked away, Before Barbara followed me she looked at Bruce and said,

"Be careful."

**Bruce shot a grappling hook onto a nearby building and he was lifted into the air. **

She turned around, ran up to me and slowed down her pace so she could walk next to me.

"Wasn't that fun." she said will gesturing with her hands

"Yeah it was great." I said while turning my face away from hers

"What's wrong Dicky."

"Nothing, don't call me Dicky!'

"Then Don't call me Babs!" she retorted

**I made my back straight and I walked with my head held high, **

"You're not mad at me for saying that I liked you, when I don't right?." she smiled and turned her head at minds.

"No!" I could tell she knew I was lying

**She grabbed my shoulders and pushed me against the closest wall.**

"Hey!" I tried not to make a facial expression that showed pain

"So If i said that I liked you, would you stop acting like a child?!"

"You don't have to tell me anything, I already know how you feel."

"Oh you do?' her eyes widened and one eyebrow raised

"Yes I do."

**She put one of her arms around my neck and the other on my hip, she brought me closer to her body and then she put her soft red lips upon my own, I closed my eyes and when they opened she was gone. From around the corner I could hear, **

"You don't know anything about me Dicky."


	2. Ain't She Sweet?

Three Day Later

**I walked up to a giant clock and pulled down a lever, the clock slid to the left disappearing as a flight of stairs was shown. I ran down it and walked into the Batcave, Bruce was already in costume. **

"Get ready Dick, I tried to locate Mr. Freeze but he somehow found the tracking device and threw it into a sewer."

"How do you know where he is now?"

"You don't think I would only put one tracking device on him?"

**I quickly ran over to a glass door and opened it, I grabbed my costume from its mantle, went into a room and changed. When I came out Barbara who was already in her costume was talking to Bruce, **

"Where is he hiding at?"

"He's in an abandoned factory near the harbor."

"Well what are we doing standing around here for."

**I ran over to them and Bruce got in the Batmobile, **

"Barbara go with Bruce, I'm gonna take my motorcycle." I tried hard not to try to change my voice so it sounded cooler

"Okay then sweetie." she softly grazed her hand on my cheek and jumped into the back seat of the Batmobile.

**I walked over to my motorcycle, sat on the seat, and turned the key. Bruce turned the Batmobile on and drove through a waterfall, I followed behind. We arrived at the Factory in minutes. Batman parked the Batmobile and he got out with Batgirl behind him, I parked my motorcycle and we all walked up to the doors. **

"Should we knock?" I said

"Why knock when I can do this" she kicked through the doors and ran inside

"Isn't she great." I said

"She's something alright."

**We all ran inside and found Mr. Freeze holding Norah's hand as she laid in a bed with wires in her nose and arms. He held her hand in his and sat in a chair next to her. **

"Mr. Freeze what have you done?"

**Without turning his head to look at Batman still holding Norah's hand, he said quietly, **

"I kidnapped a Doctor, so she could do a bypass surgery on Norah, I let her go when she was finished, Norah hasn't woken up since the surgery, her heart rate keeps fluctuating and she may be die, taking my love with her."

**All of us took a couple of steps closer to Mr. Freeze. He sat up and turned to look at us, **

"Stay away from my Norah, Get him!"

"Who is he talking to?" I asked,

**Before I could get an answer a large man in clown makeup hit me in my back with a steel pipe, I feel to the floor. Another man grabbed Barbara and squeezed his arms around her, the Joker walked out of a room and said, **

"Ah man did I miss my cue, I always miss my fucking cue." he jumped in the direction of Batman, Batman grabbed his throat in mid jump and slammed him into the ground.

"I don't have time for this Joker!"

"You don't have time for me, come on Bats you always have time for me." he smiled at himself, Batman threw him across the room. Bruce looked over at Mr. Freeze.

"Mr. Freeze stop before someone gets hurt."

"The look of desperation will be frozen on you, once you are engulfed within the unforgiving ice."

**Mr. Freeze grabbed his gun and fired a couple of shots, Bruce dodged the ice and placed a Batarang between his middle finger and his pointer finger. Batman swung his fist into the glass that surrounds Mr. Freezes head. After two more hits the glass shattered and Mr. Freeze fell to the floor.  
The man with clown makeup tried to jump on top of me, I kicked my feet into his stomach and pushed him behind me. Batgirl pushed the back of her head into the man's nose, he let go of her. Batgirl turned around and kicked him in his gut sending him to the ground. **

"You okay." I said

"I don't know maybe you should take my temperature?" she smiled

I gulped and pulled my shirt away from my neck, before I could answer the Joker hit her in the back of her head with a steel pipe.

"Isnt she a dame." said the Joker as he laughed, he then hit Barbara in the back of her head a number of times.

"Stop!"

**I tackled the Joker threw a window, sending us into the another room. I punched him repeatedly in the face breaking a couple of his teeth. **

"Why, why would you do all of this!"

"The question is not why so but why not... Okay I'll tell you Mr. Freezy told me that the Bats was gonna come and attack him, so he offered me a opportunity to mess with you all."

**I put my fingers around his mouth and my other hand plugged his nose, after a couple seconds of him squirming he passed out, I let go and ran back to Barbara. She wasn't moving but she was still breathing. Batman had subdued Mr. Freeze, and he walked over to me. I kneeled down and put my hand on her cheek. **

"Pick her up, put her in the Batmobile and take her to a hospital, I will stay here and wait for the police to arrive."

**Bruce gave me the keys before I put my hands around Barbara's neck and legs, lifting her up. Her head fell against my chest, I carried her back through the building and opened up the Batmobile. I gently put her in the back seat and sat in the front, I sped off to the nearest hospital, which in Gotham, there are plenty. When I arrived I picked her back up and the car door closed by itself. I took her inside of the building where a nurse ran up to me, **

"Robin what is wrong," she looked at the body I was holding and she asked if that was Batgirl. I nodded and he she took me to a room where there was an empty gurney. Once we were in the room, I laid Barbara on the gurney, the nurse asked me,

"What happened to her?"

"She was attacked by the Joker, he hit her in the back of the head with a steel pipe."

"Has she woken up since then incident?"

"No she hasn't."

"Okay I am going to get a doctor in here, we are going to run some tests and see what the problem is."

"Will she be okay?"

"I do not know yet, but you will have to wait outside."

"Okay, just... what ever you do don't take off her mask, promise me this." I looked into her eyes and tried not to cry.

"We won't, I promise."

**I walked out of the room and sat in a chair, a doctor ran into the room after me. I put my face into my hands and began to cry. I waited for hours, sitting in a chair and trying not to blame myself for her predicament. Batman eventually showed up and we all waited in the hallway, people who did not know us looked at us funny, others wanted to ask for pictures but they could tell that now wasn't the time. Bruce turned his head to me and said, **

"Have they told you any information yet?"

"No, I've been waiting here for hours, I... I just let this happen."

"You could have done nothing to save her, she understood the dangers of being Batgirl when she decided to fight for Justice."

"I understand Batman but, I loved her."

"I'm sure she feels the same." he exhaled and put his head against the wall.

**A couple minutes later a doctor told us we were allowed into the room. When I walked in, I saw her body lying still with a long cloth up to her shoulder, her mask was still on and her bright red hair lay perfectly on the sides of her head. **

"What's the Problem?" Batman asked

"Well it seems she has suffered from a major brain Concussion, she has been unconscious for about six hours now... she is in a comm and we do not know when and if she will wake up."

**I tried to hold back my tears as I sat next to her and put her cold hand into mine.**

"Is there anything we can do?" Batman said now his eyes drooping

"We can keep her on life support and hope that with enough time passing, she will eventually wake up, if she does she may have amnesia but that is rare in most cases."

**Bruce walked over to me and tried to talk quietly so no one else in the room could hear, **

"Are you going to stay here for the night?"

"Of course, I'm not going to leave her."

"Okay then but we have a problem."

"What is it?"

"Me, you, and Batgirl are all in our costumes, when commissioner Gordon gets word of this he's gonna come to the hospital and find out that his daughter is a Batgirl."

"Oh no... what do we do?"

"We could tell them to take her mask off?"

"But then they'll know her identity."

"I think its better for a doctor to know then her Father."

"Okay Batman, then tell them."

"I will and by the way when all of her family gets here, you can't be in your outfit either."

**He walked over to the doctor and told him to remove her mask and to never tell anyone who she is, they could be putting themselves as well as her in danger. The doctor nodded, grabbed some scissors and cut the mask off. When it fell to the floor Bruce picked it up and gave it to me, I held it tightly in my hand. Batman decided to leave, he wasn't finished saving the streets of Gotham. I stayed in the hospital, holding her hand and crying into my arm. I stayed for days, which turned to months, which turned to years. I never left her side for long periods of time, just to eat or sleep. My grades in school began to slip and I just didn't seem to care about anything, the love of my life had been taken away from me so quickly and yet she was still next to me, just unable to talk or move. After three years without a sign or even a glimpse of recovery I couldn't take it anymore I left Gotham, left bruce, I left Barbara and quit school. It all seemed pointless to me, the only thing that made sense was stopping crime, giving Justice to the criminals that deserved it. I headed somewhere far, where it was the opposite of Gotham. The place needed to be sunny with clear blue skies, lots of people who cared about each other. I picked a place called Jump City, I eventually started a team of my own, I named them the Teen Titans. The members besides me where Cyborg, Beastboy, Raven, and most importantly Starfire. The team seemed a lot happier then when I worked with Batman, the villains were not insane compared to Gotham and it all just seemed easy. After a couple of years, the group disbanded on the fact that we were all aging into are early twenties, we couldn't be the Teen Titans so we passed the mantle on to the next generation of superhero teens. Cyborg went to college for engineering and mechanics, Raven and Beastboy began a relationship and Me and Starfire moved to Gotham, where I felt heroes where needed most. I had changed alot over the years, I was no longer Robin, my name was Nightwing. I had found love again, Starfire was an Alien princess of a planet called Tamarin. She has tan skin, long red hair and radiant green eyes. We started our relationship when we were in the Titans, the group disbanded but we stayed together. She moved in with me into my apartment. I still patrolled the nights, she would come with me every so often. I had to get a job to afford the apartment, I work as a part time trainer at a local gym. It pays enough so I can pay the bills and feed Starfire and I. She began to make art as a hobby, it eventually turned into a job, she paints on a white canvases and sells them for hundreds of dollars. Starfires been painting ever since and they seem to sell for larger sums of money.  
**


	3. Surprise?

**I arrived home after leaving the gym and walked to my apartment room. I put the key into the slot and opened the door. Starfire was in the living floating with her legs crossed together as if she was sitting on a chair. A canvass was on a stand next to her body. She had paint all over her clothes and face. There was a blue tarp under her, to catch any fallen paint.**

"Starfire what are you painting?" I asked while taking off my shoes and Jacket, setting one on a rack and the other next to the door.

**The canvas was blocking her face from me, she turned her head to the side so she could see me and said,**

"It is a surprise do not come over here until I am done."

"What is it?" I said while walking up to her

**She put her finger out and pushed it to my chest, with her strength she stopped me from moving and pushed me a couple of feet back, **

"I said do not come over here, I will let you see when I am finished," she turned her head back to the canvas and began to paint again.

"Okay then, I'm gonna take a shower, I smell bad."

"Yes you do." she smiled and waved at me with a brush in her other hand

**I walked into the bathroom, took off my clothes, got in the shower and turned the water on. Fifteen minutes later I finished, got out of the shower, put a towel on and walked out of the shower. I walked through the short hallway that hung various pictures of Starfire and I. I entered into our bedroom and put a black T- shirt on and some shorts. I went back into the living room and Starfire was standing in front of the canvass with her arms spread apart so I couldn't see the art. **

"Here is your present!"

**She stepped away from it and I saw the symbol from my Nightwing costume drawn out. It was large, with a blue bird like figure and a black background. I stepped up to her and wrapped my arms around her waist, **

"Thank you, I like it."

**She smiled and hugged me back, **

"You are very welcome."

**I picked it up and she followed me into our bedroom. I put the painting on a table and it leaned against the wall. I then walked over to the bed and sat down, she sat next to me. **

"Are you hungry?" I asked

"No I have already eaten."

"Oh okay, I'm gonna go warm up some frozen Pizza."

**As I got up from the bed she grabbed my hand, **

"Are you going to go on patrol tonight?"

"Yes."

"Can you stay with me tonight, I would like to watch the television with you"

"Ah, well I guess Batman could pick up the slack."

"So you will stay?" she stood up and stepped closer to me.

"For you anything." I kissed her lips and we both closed our eyes.

**She pushed me away and giggled, **

"I thought you were hungry?"

"Not anymore."

**I picked her up, put her on the bed and laid next to her, **

"So what do you want to do?" I said while raising both of my eyebrows.

"I would like to watch the Television." she replied

**I said oh and turned over to grab the remote from the dresser, she trailed her fingers along my back. **

"I would like to watch the television while we do something else."

**She pushed me down and sat on top of me, **

"I thought you wanted to watch tv?" I said smiling

**"Not anymore." she smiled back**


	4. 5:32 AM

**5:32 A.M.**

**I awoke to a strange noise coming from my open window, I lifted the covers over me exposing my naked body as well as Starfires. I walked over to the window put my head threw, I saw a person in the fetal position crying, two other men were kicking him in his stomach. The sun slowly rose showing more light on the incident. I ran into my closet and put on my costume. I jumped out of my window and landed next to them. They backed away and one of them took out a knife, **

"Mother fucker walk away or get killed, it's as simple as that!"

"I never liked doing things simple." I replied

** I took two Eskrima sticks out of their holsters on my back, I pushed a button on both of them. They both light up sending electric charges around the weapons. The two men laughed and tried to punch me. I kicked one of them and hit the other one in the face with my Eskrima stick the static shock burned his cheek and sent him to the floor. The other man coughed and punched me in the gut when I wasn't looking, **

"Lucky bastard." I thought to myself

**I quickly regained my strength and stood straight. He tried to punch me again but I lifted my arm and flicked my wrist sending a dart into his neck, it contained a strong muscle relaxant, he stopped moving and his eyes slowly closed. I shot the other criminal with a dart and I helped the crying person from the floor. **

"Thank you, I was crossing the street when these two guys grabbed me and through me against the alley wall, I screamed but no one was around, they asked me for my wallet, but I didn't have any money on me so they beat me up."

**I turned to the man and said, **

"Stay here and call the police, when they arrive tell them exactly what happened also make sure they arrest these two criminals."

**He nodded at me, I took out a smoke pellet and threw it on the floor, I did this so he would not see me jumping back into my apartment window. I closed the window quickly and tried to be quiet. When I turned around Starfire was wearing a long shirt that covered her body, down to her thighs. She had her arms crossed across her chest and she was tapping her left foot angrily. **

"I thought you were not going to go on patrol tonight."

"I didn't."

"Then why are you in your costume?"

"I just saved someone who was outside our apartment, that was it."

**She walked over to the window and bent over, She saw two large men laying on the ground with darts in their necks and another man standing there as cop lights filled the alleyway. She stood straight and walked over to the bed. **

"Come lay with me." she said while patting the empty bed

"I can't I have to go to work." I walked over to the dresser drawer and changed into a sleeveless shirt and some basketball shorts. I got a gym bag and I headed for the door, before I could leave Starfire flew up to me and Kissed me on the lips,

"Have a glorious day." she smiled and waved at me

"I will Star,"

**I walked out of the door and headed to the Gym, it was only five blocks away. **


	5. Save A Life

**After going to work I went back home, tonight Starfire said she would go on patrol with me. When I arrived at my apartment she was already dressed in the outfit she wore when we were Titans, she had to get in a bigger size of course, she was no longer a Teenager, she was a woman now, with woman features. I asked her if she was ready, while I went into our room and changed into my costume. **

She said yes from the living room, I walked over to her and said,

"Lets go."

**We walked out of the door and into the dark night of Gotham, she grabbed my arm and flew us up to the nearest building, I looked around and saw nothing. We ran across a couple of more buildings when we heard gun fire. We walked to the edge of the building and saw that the Gotham City Bank was being robbed. I pushed into my mask, the lens began to enhance and I could see into the building, there were seven men with guns and they were harassing the people inside. **

"What is happening?" she said

"The bank is being robbed, we have to hurry before they kill someone,"

**She nodded and took my hand, she flew over to the bank and dropped me silently on the side, I whispered, **

"Go in after me."

"Okay." she whispered back

**I crawled on the floor and crept over to the door, I tried not to be noticed as I threw three smoke pellets into the bank. The citizens screamed and some of the criminals fired their weapons into the air. I ran into the smoke and took out two men, Starfire flew in smashing the window and shooting two star bolts at two other criminals, they all fell to the floor. Another criminal coughed and brushed some smoke away from his face, he then pointed a gun at me, **

"Who are you, some Batman wannabe!?"

"Hey, man I don't call you a Joker imposter, so don't be a dick." I turned over to Starfire and said,

"Get it Dick, because of the name and all that?"

**She didn't seem to laugh, I threw a wing - ding at the criminal's hand, he let go of the gun and it fell onto the floor. I ran over to him and kicked him in the chest with both of my feet, we both fell to the floor, the man began to scream**

"Ah, I think you broke one of my ribs!" he grabbed his ribs and moved around on the floor

"Be glad, I didn't kill you." I smiled

**Starfire took out the other two criminals by punching them softly in the head. Once we were done I turned to the scared citizens, **

"Doesn't anyone know how to dial nine - one - one?"

**They all began to take out their phones and call the police. Starfire started to laugh uncontrollably, **

'What's so funny?" I said

"Your joke, I understand because your name is", she looked around and then whispered "Because your name is Dick Grayson."

"Yeah you get it." I replied

**She laughed and nodded. **


	6. Rise of the Phoenix

**Three Weeks Later**

**I was sorting through my equipment in the main entrance of the gym, I just couldn't seem to find my water bottle. Then I heard a familiar voice, I turned around and saw a woman who was looking away from me, she had long red hair. I ran to her and turned her around, **

"Barbara?"

**I looked into her eyes with hope, she screamed and yelled at me, **

"Let go of me you creep!" she pulled away and then walked away from.

I whispered,

"Barbara I miss you." I bowed my head when I heard from behind me,

"Hey Dicky don't be sad."

**I then felt a hand on my shoulder, when I turned around there was Barbara, she looked a couple of years older and yet still she seemed the same, her hair was a little shorter then I remembered and she looked happy to see me. I pulled her into a hug and began to cry, **

"What happened you were in a comma the last last time I saw you?"

"Its a long story."

"I have time."

* * *

Three weeks ago I woke up in a gurney with tubes in my body. I freaked out and yanked them all out, an alarm was set off because the heart monitor flat lined. A doctor rushed in and tried to push me down, I swiped his hand away and yelled,

"Where am I, where's Robin, where's Batman?"

"Barbara, you're in a hospital, you've been in a coma for about eight years, please calm down... we will contact your family immediately."

**My eyes widened and I said, **

"How do you know my name and what do you mean I was in a coma, just the other day I was on a mission with Batman and Robin." I moved my hand to my face and realised my mask was no longer on.

**A Nurse who was in the room ran to a phone and called my father, the doctor then told me,**

"Batman told me to never tell anyone your secret." he walked over to me and put his hand on my shoulder, "Look you were attacked by the Joker, he hit you in the head repeatedly with a weapon, you fell into a coma for Eight years."

**I began to cry, **

"I've missed so much of my life, I... I..."

**The Nurse hung up the phone, walked over to me and said, **

"Barbara your Father is on the way, we will stay in the room with you until he arrive."

After a couple of minutes my Father showed up.

* * *

**I looked puzzled into her eyes, **

"Why didn't you tell me Babs, I waited by your side for three years. "

**She was crying now to, **

"Bruce told me about everything, That you stood by my side, that you quit school and moved to another city to try and forget it all, at first I couldn't believe it but eventually I came to terms with it."

"I'm sorry I left you Barbara, I should have been there to see you wake up for the first time, I should have been there."

**She put her hand on my face and pulled me closer to her, I then said, **

"Barbara I'm apologize but I didn't kill the Joker... I wanted to so badly but I couldn't cross that line."

"Dick, don't worry I'll always love you."

**She puckered her lips to mine and they touched gently. I was going to pull away but it seemed so right. I moved my hand around her waist and pulled her closer to my body, I then moved my hand down to her back side. She pulled away from me quickly,**

"Hey Dicky, you haven't seen me in eight years and you're already trying to get frisky, at least take me to dinner first." she gazed at me and smiled.

**I hadn't seen her in so long and yet she was still exactly the same, I missed her... I missed her so very much.  
Then through the front doors of the building Starfire walked in and stepped in front of me, She kissed me and asked if I was ready to go to the movies. She turned around and looked into Barbara's eyes,**

"Hello can I help you?" Starfire said as she put her arm around my shoulder

**Barbara's eyes expanded and I could tell she was shocked, Barbara managed to say said, **

"Uh, no I'm Barbara, I - I - I'm um, a friends of D- Dicks."

**Starfire turned to me and said, **

"Is this the woman you spoke of when we were younger?"

"Yes she is."

"Shouldn't she be in a co-ma?"

"Well I am not as you can see!" Barbara said with her hands on her hips.

"I apologize." said Starfire

"Who is she!" said Barbara, looking at me

"Oh, Sorry Barba this is Starfire my Girlfriend and Starfire this is my friend Barbara."

**Starfire put stuck out her hand to shake Barbara's, they shook hands and there was a couple seconds of awkward silence. **

"Can she come over to our house and eat dinner with us, I wish to do that then go to the movies? Starfire said while giving me her puppy dog eyes and puckering her lips.

"ah?" I said

**Barbara answered before I could say something,**

"I would love to." she said through her gritted teeth

"Great." Starfire said as she looked into my eyes and said "Tell her where we live then come to the house, I will makes something."

"Okay." I said as Starfire walked out of the building

"What the fuck was that all about." Barbara said while poking me in the chest with her finger.

"Shes my Girlfriend Babs."

"I thought I wa.. but you kissed me."

"No you kissed me, look Barbara you were in a coma for eight years, I eventually found someone but look I live in the apartment four blocks to the left of here, we live in apartment 301."

"I will go to dinner because you asked but won't like it!" she started pushed me out of the way and went through the door.

"What have I done, what just happened?" I walked out of the front door and headed to my house,

"Its gonna be a long night."


	7. Diner Time

**I arrived at my house and when I opened the door, I saw Starfire flying all over the room and completing various tasks. She flew over to the Kitchen cupboard, took out some plates and put them on the Kitchen table.  
I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist, **

"You took out the good plates, ooh fancy." I smiled,

**She put her hands over mine and said, **

"I just want to impress your friend."

"You will Starfire, just be your beautiful self and nothing can go wrong."

"Your so cute." she turned around and squeezed my cheeks before she walked over to the oven and took out a chicken, bended down slowly and I think she knew I was watching her,

"I try to be." I said

**She put the chicken and some mashed potatoes on a two separate plates and then walked over to me, She smiled at me then put one of her hands down my pants,**

"Starfire w- what are you doing." my leg twitched as I spoke

"I just wanted to find out if you were excited when you looked at me."

"Well you do now."

"Yes... Yes I do." she said while biting her lower lip

**She winked at me and leaned in for a kiss, before our lips could touch I told her,**

"Starfire there is something I have to tell you about Barbara..."

Before I could finish there was a knock on the front door. She took her hand out of my pants and went to the front door,

"Who is there?"

"Its Barbara!"

**Starfire opened the door and went to shake Barbara's hand, I jumped between them and invited Barbara in. We all walked in and everyone sat at the table. **

"There is Chicken here and there is potatoes mashed there." said Starfire as she pointed at the objects she spoke of.

"Oh thanks." said Barbara

**Starfire ripped the chicken in half and gave everyone a piece of it. **

"Eat up." Starfire said as she grabbed her piece of chicken and ate it from her hand.

**Barbara looked over at me and raised her eyebrow. **

"So Starfire, did you know that Barbara loves to fight crime?"

**She swallowed a big chunk of Chicken and then said, **

"Oh really so do I."

"Yeah I did, before I was put into a coma for eight years of my life."

"I am sorry."

"Don't be it was fun." Said Barbara sarcastically

**Thankfully Starfire didn't notice, **

"How was it fun?"

"Ah does anyone want some water, i'll go get some." I said quickly, trying to change the subject

**I got up from my chair, walked over to the cupboard and grabbed three cups. **

"So Starfire, how long have you been with Dicky."

"Dicky?"

"Dick."

"Oh, we have been together for six years, going on seven."

"Have you had sex?"

**I almost dropped my glass cup,**

"With who?"

"With Dick." Barbara said now angry

"Oh, yes we have... why do you ask?"

"Oh nothing just wondering, me and dick are close friends, really close if you think about it."

**I ran back over to the table and gave everyone a glass of water, **

"So ah, isn't this food great." I said while taking a couple bites of it

"Yeah it's wonderful." barbara said while she poked at her plate

"Barbara, may I ask you how you met Dick?"

**Barbara looked over at me and smiled, **

"Well a couple of years ago I went to a costumed ball with my Father. I decided to dress up as a female version of the famous Batman. When I arrived I danced with a boy who told me his name was Dick. We talked for a while and he eventually had to go, I watched him walk over to a man who looked a lot like Bruce Wayne, a couple minutes later a criminal by the name of Killer Moth tried to kidnap the man that Dick was talking to, I intervened and saved them both... Little did I know they were Batman and Robin."

"That is a wonderful story." Starfire said with a wide grin on her face

"It would be if I could finish." Said Barbara

**Starfire sank in her seat and apologized, **

"Anyway so Batman eventually contacted me and thats when I founded out that the boy at the dance was the actual Robin, after we all talked I became Batgirl and my relationship with Dick grew." said Barbara while extending her open hands away from one another

"Oh." Starfire said wondering what Barbara meant by that.

**I smiled reminiscing on the first night I laid my eyes on Barbara, I could hardly speak her beauty stunned me to my core.**

Starfire looked up at us and said,

**"I must attend the restroom, I will be back momentarily," she flew away and passed the corner**

"Shes perfect for you Dicky." said Barbara as she laughed

"Don't make fun of her."

"Oh you're so cute when you're angry."

**She got up and sat on my lap, putting her arms around my neck and pulling my head to her chest. **

"Now when are you gonna give me a tour of the city, Diiick we haven't been alone for a long time.

**I looked up at her, **

"Babs we can't be doing this, I have a girlfriend she's in the next room."

**She spread her legs wider apart and looked into my eyes,**

"I thought you loved me?"

"Barbara, you know I do, I always have."

"Then show me." Barbara said

**She kissed my lips aggressively and moved her hands around my legs, this time I pulled away. Before she could say a word, an unknown object flew through my apartment window, it spinned when it hit the floor releasing smoke into my room. Barbara jumped off of me and began to cough, I covered my eyes. Starfire ran out of the bathroom and she raised her hand in the air, it began to glow. I followed the light until she was in front of me, I hugged her,**

"Are you okay?" Starfire asked with a concerned look on her face

"Yes I am." I replied

**After a minute the smoke cleared out. **

"What was that? asked Barbara,

"I don't know but whoever did this, they left a note." I said

**I walked over to the empty canister, there was a note taped to it, it said:  
Having fun Richard, it seems you are torn between to women, if you don't want them to be torn about, then meet me at City hall. **

"What does it say?" asked Barbara and Starfire at the same time,

"It says nothing, I have to go."

**I ran into my room and changed into my suit, when I was finished I walked back into the living room and told Barbara,**

"I'm sorry that Dinner was cut short but I have to do something, stay if you like with Starfire or you can go home, I don't know when I'll come back."

**I then walked up to Starfire and kissed her on the lips, **

"Sorry babe I gotta go, I'll try to finish the problem soon, if I don't return in time to sleep, don't wait up, I'll see you in bed." I smiled and winked

**She smiled back at me and Barbara asked me, **

"Let me go with you, I can help!"

"Barbara the last time you were on a mission you were put into a comma, I won't let you get hurt again, I can handle this."

**Before she could respond I jumped out of the broken window and headed for City Hall. After a couple of minutes of Barbara pacing she asked Starfire, **

"Well are we just going to sit here and do nothing!"

**Starfire got off of the couch and stood next to Barbara, **

"If Dick needed our assistance he would have asked."

"No he wouldn't, he never asks... he's so stubborn."

"Sometimes yes he is but other times he is not."

"Whatever you can stand here and do nothing, I'm going to go kick some ass."

**Starfire grabbed her arm before Barbara could walk out of the door,**

"I do not think you should go kick the ass, You have been in a coma for years and you have not trained."

**Barbara yanked her arm away from Starfires hand, **

"I've been training for two weeks, if you need to know, I can take care of myself!"

**She stormed out of the room and turned the corner, **

**"She's a very unpleasant woman." Starfire told herself as she closed the front door. **


	8. Lock Up

**I finally Arrived at City Hall, the night was dark and there was a full moon. The front door had been kicked in. I walked into the building slowly looking around the area for any criminals, there were papers scattered all over the room. **

"You showed up excellent." someone said from across the room.

"Who are you and what do you want from me?"

"That doesn't matter what does matter is that you're here!"

**He stepped into the moonlight that was shining through an open window. The man was large and had a broad chest, he had gray shoulder pads that were connected by a silver chain, he had a black mask on that fit his entire face, it only showed his eyes, he had a blue shirt, black belt, blue pants and gray gloves. **

"Who are you?"

"Oh come on Dick, you don't remember me, we go way back."

"Hey, how do you know my name." I balled up my fist in anger and took a step closer

"I know everything about you, I know who you're dating, I know what you ate and I know the last time you took a shit."

**I finally realised who he was,**

"Lyle Bolton!"

"Ding, Ding, Ding, you a winner."

"We put you in Arkham, you've always been in Arkham."

**Lyle laughed at my comment, **

"Yeah I was, I took care of all the criminals made sure that they were in line, until I escaped I realized as I did before that the problem wasn't the criminals but how society deals with them... You, Batman, the Police, The Government, you're all too lenient, you give too many chances, criminals don't go away unless you take them away, Justice isn't fulfilled until you take away the perpetrator, which I do, Instead of low life criminals filling a prison, they fill up a grave... I decided to kill you, then Batman, then the Government."

"That isn't your decision to make."

"It is now!"

**He jumped at me and grabbed my neck with his giant hand, he pinned me against the wall and started to squeeze. **

"I decided to kill you first because you're the weakest."

"Ah, that's what you think!"

**I punched him repeatedly in his left eye until he dropped me on the floor, I gasped for air then stood up and got in a fighting position. He covered his eye as he swung at me, I dodged his attack and grabbed my two escrima sticks, **

"Have you ever been electrocuted to the point where you pissed yourself?!" I asked smiling

"No!"

**I hit the back of his knee sending him to shift his weight onto his other leg, I then kicked him in the face he fell back. I was about to kick again him when the front door of the building was suddenly kicked open. I turned around and saw Barbara who was in her Batgirl costume. Lyle got up and put me in a chokehold, **

"Is that your second girlfriend?"

**I couldn't answer, he was crushing my windpipe. Barbara ran towards us and jumped in the air, she kicked Lyle in his face, he tumbled backwards and stood up next to a wall. Lyle looked at both of us then he turned his head to a window that was next to him. I threw a Wing Ding at him but before it could hit him he jumped through the window shattering the glass to pieces. I ran to the window but he wasn't in sight. **

"I knew you would need my help."

"Barbara, you could have gotten killed."

"Oh really, cause it looks like I just saved your ass, like I always do."

"I'm serious Barbara Gordon, I don't want you to get hurt."

"Well its not what you want, its what I want and what I want to do is kick some more bad guy ass."

"Why do you always have to be so difficult."

"Why do you always try to control everything."

**There was a couple seconds of silence as our words echoed through the building, **

"Why did you do this to me?" I said as I sat on the ground and bowed my head

"What are you talking about dick?"

"Why did you wake up?"

"What are you saying...?"

"You were in a coma for eight years, I stayed with you for so long but it seemed you were never going to wake up, I stopped going to school and I eventually quit. I just couldn't stand the pain, the love of my life had left and she took a part of me with her, I Left Gotham and went to Jump City... That's, thats where I found Starfire, she gave me the part that was missing, she made me feel emotions again and I love her, I felt love again, I felt me again and for you just yesterday we were together and Batman was our leader but I've been awake through these years, I've lost people and I've gained others... but your back and my life can't go back to the way it once was it just can't."

**I tried to hold back my tears but they just began to flow out, Barbara walked over, sat down and put her hand around my shoulder,**

"Why can't it go back to the way things used to be, when things were simple, I remember when I was in my coma I could hear people talking around me, I remember the day you confessed your feelings for me, I Wanted to hug you, to kiss you, to tell you I love you so but I couldn't move."

"Barbara you don't understand, my love for you is riddled with fear and guilt."

"So you do still Love me?" she said as she grabbed my hand

"Barbara I've never stopped Loving you."

**She leaned to in kiss me but I stopped her,**

"Barbara we can't, it's true that I love you but we will never be together, I am with Starfire and its been too long, you need to get over me, you need to move on, my love is the only love you have ever felt, it's all you've ever non... it was terrible and unforgivable what the Joker did to you but in my eyes I would be just as evil if I stopped you from enjoying life you never got to have."

**By this time she was crying as well, I stood up and extended my hand to her, she grabbed it and stood up next to me,**

"look no matter what you do with your life I want you to know I care for you, always have always will."

**She smiled and pulled me in for a hug and for a moment it felt like old times, like I could be Robin again and everything was almost normal, but I quickly realised that this was not the case, she let go of me as I took out a small device which had a screen on it. **

"So what are you gonna do about the guy who just got away?"

"Silly Babs, I put a tracker on him before he could get away."

**She punched me in my left arm and said, **

"Just like old times."

**I took out my cellphone from my pocket and called Starfire, the phone rang a couple of times until she finally answered, her voice was groggy as if she had just woken up, **

"Hello?"

"Starfire?"

"Yes Dick, are you okay, where you Victorious in battle?"

"Yes Starfire I am fine and no I was not, I called you because I need your help."

"What is wrong?"

"The guy got away and I need your help to find him."

"I will be there as soon as I can... uh Dick where are you?"

"I am at City Hall."

"I will be at the destination very soon."

"Okay, I'll be here."

**I hung up the phone and turned back over to Barbara,**

"How long is it gonna take for her to get here."

"I don't know like a couple of sec..."

**Starfire burst through the doors and stood at the doorway with her hands beside her,**

"Are you ready?" she asked while looking at both of us,

**I nodded and told Starfire and Barbara to follow me.**


	9. Choices Define The World

**We ran for a couple of miles following the tracer to wherever it went. We arrived at a giant gray house. It had many windows and two long brown doors at the center. We came to the door and we looked inside. We stepped inside to see Lyle standing in a chair that was located in the far center of the room. When we looked around the room we saw various men and women in cages. Some looked dead and there was blood everywhere, **

"What have you done to these people?" I said pointing my finger at him

"People... no Scum, You see I decided to give Justice to the criminals of Gotham, you see that man, he raped three different teenage girls so I decide to take away the things that let him perform the act, I removed his genitals which gave him pleasure, his eyes which watched the act and his hands which forced the girls down... and that one over there he murdered his neighbor because he thought he was sleeping with his wife, so I gave him a small cage and taped a knife between his hands, turns out hes costorphopic so eventually he freaked out and accidentally stabbed himself until he bled to death and that one over there she posed as a Prostitute just to lure other scum into a trap so she could torture them, so I believe that tying her up and stretching her limbs in different directions tell they snapped was justified, Do one to others what you would want on yourself right?"

"You are sick!" screamed Starfire

"You know if we don't take you down today you'll always be in danger one day someone is gonna bring you to Justice." Barbara said trying not to kill him

**Starfire turned her head away and almost threw up, **

"Silly woman you have a lot to learn, I'll never be found after all of you are dead!"

**I couldn't take his bullshit any longer I screamed go and we all ran towards him, Starfire was on my left and Barbara was on the right. Then suddenly two giant tubes came out of the ground and in gulfed Barbara and Starfire into them, before they could escape from the top a giant latch dropped down and sealed itself shut. **

"Now Dick or Richard or Robin or Nightwing, whatever you prefer, you don't think I would let you walk into my home without laying a couple of traps, now do you?"

**Starfire's hands turned green and she tried to blast the glass apart and on the other side Barbara was kicking and punching the glass. Lyle looked at both of them and said, **

"I'd tell your girlfriends to calm down, those traps are strong enough to hold Superman and Batman, so I think they could hold let me guess Batgirl and an alien."

"Let them go, I'm the one you want."

**"True but anyone who gets in my way is a threat, so I'll give you a choice, at the bottom of both of those glass cages there are two separate bombs, now you can save one but not the other, when you decided to let one go free I will detonate the other killing whoever is inside... Now Dick who do you love more Batgirl or the alien?"**


	10. Kill Me To Become Me!

**I turned my head to both of them and who would I choose, my friend who I've known and loved for most of my life or my Girlfriend the woman who showed me how to be happy again, Starfire screamed through the glass, **

"Dick, I would like for you to pick your friend, I can tell she means very much to you, I have lived on earth for many years and have experienced the many wonderful things you my love have shown me, she has been in a coma for eight years and she has been unable to experience these wonderful things."

**Her eyes started to tear up as these words came out of her mouth, **

"I choose... I choose neither of them." I said

**Barbara screamed what, I could tell even Lyle was shocked by my answer, **

"I choose neither of them because I don't have to, see I put a tracking device on your back and not only does it follow where you go but it can also be set to self destruct if need be... and now's the time."

**Lyle frantically moved his hands around his back trying to find the tracking device, he found it and threw it behind him but I had already taken out a small monitor which said self destruct in three... two... one.  
The tracker exploded incinerating his shirt and sending him flying into the air, he landed on a table and hit his head on a large book. I ran over to the remote he was once holding and looked for a open switch, Before I could find it I felt chains around my neck, Lyle was squeezing steel chains around my neck as hard as he possibly could. I grabbed the chains and tried to rip them off of me, Lyle held the chains with one hand and swung me against the wall. He dropped the chains, walked over to the remote and slammed on a button, **

"Since you didn't make the choice, I'll do it for you!"

**I turned over and saw Starfires containment explode and smoke filled the inside, I could no longer see her glowing green eyes, was my love actually gone. I took the chains off of my neck, ran over to the glass and banged on it, I screamed, **

"Starfire, STARFIRE!"

**Barbara was crying in her glass container, Lyle got up and walked behind me,**

"Don't you wish you made a choice now?"

**I took a Wing - Ding out of my utility belt and stabbed Lyle in the abdomen, he screamed in agony. I kicked him to the floor and punched his mouth and his chest. **

"Why, why would you do all of this!"

**He coughed up blood and said, **

"I do it because I must, no one else will."

**I took out another Wing - Ding and put it to his throat, he smiled and said, **

"Yes, kill me to become me, I'm getting old and I need you to take my place... someone has to take my place."

**I pulled the Wing - Ding away from his throat and said, **

"I won't kill you because thats what you want, you want me to kill, then kill again and again until I become the thing I tried so hard to get rid of."

**I put my arm around his neck and squeezed until he was unconscious. I let go of him and walked over to the remote, I found the open switch and turned it on, Starfire fell downwards as the glass went back into the floor, I ran over and caught her before she hit the floor. Her clothes were ripped and she had cuts all over her body, blood was all around her and her face had dried up tears all over them. I kneeled down and put her in my arms. **

"Starfire, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Starfire please wake up, please! please wake up! You're not dead! I know you're not dead!"

**I began to cry, the tear drops fell from my face on to hers, Barbara put her hand on my shoulder,**

"Dick, she died knowing you loved her and she loved you, there's nothing you could have done."

**"There's always something I could have done!"**


	11. This Is The End

**One Month Later**

**Me and Starfire finally moved into a house, she was able to pay for it now that she was selling her paintings on the internet for thousands of dollars, I quit my job and decided to put all my efforts into saving Gotham and my relationship to Starfire. Barbara decided that the most important thing for her in life was stopping crime and having fun, she moved into an apartment and went out with her friends every night. It seemed everything had worked out, Barbara moved on and began to find out who she really was as a person, my relationship with Starfire grew and my love for her grew with each passing day. But Lyle was not in Arkham anymore he had escaped once again and went on another murdering spree, he killed up to a hundred people so far...**

I won't stop until he is apprehended and the streets of Gotham are safe not because I'm asked by the people of Gotham but because I am needed. 

**The End.**


	12. Note For The Reader

If you liked this story, I have made another story that deals with Dick Grayson as Nightwing, it is called 'Nightwing Written Series'

If you could review this story and read/review my other story 'Nightwing Written Series' , I would appreciate it very much.

'Nightwing Written Series' is rated M, - s/8418926/1/Nightwing_Written_Series


End file.
